Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a vehicle collision avoidance assist system for assisting avoidance of a collision of one's own vehicle with an obstacle.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle collision avoidance assist system is for avoiding a collision between: a vehicle on which the system is installed; and an obstacle or for reducing damage at the time of the collision. When a risk or possibility that a vehicle will collide with a forward obstacle present ahead of the vehicle is high, a vehicle collision avoidance assist system disclosed in JP-A-2007-137116 executes an automatic braking control in which a brake apparatus installed on the vehicle automatically operates to brake the vehicle and an avoidance control in which a steering apparatus installed on the vehicle automatically operates to enable the vehicle to avoid the forward obstacle.